REVENGE OF POISON
by Kokoya Banana
Summary: "Aku kembali untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Aku kembali untuk mencari kedua adikku dan aku kembali untuk membalaskan dendamku!"-Wonwoo. Seventeen! BXB! Meanie, CheolHan, SoonHoon, Verkwan, JunHao, Jisoo, Seokmin, Chan. Maybe, many crack couple!
1. Chapter 1

**-SEVENTEEN-**

 ** _-REVENGE OF POISON-_**

 ** _Dendam itu—membutakanku._**

 ** _Mereka, merenggut semua keluargaku, ayahku, ibuku, dan kedua adikku hingga aku hanya seorang diri di dunia yang kejam ini._**

 ** _Hingga aku tak bisa lagi merasakan apa itu cinta atau pun kasih sayang._**

 ** _Mereka, mengambil semua apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku._**

 ** _Mereka, manusia tapi tak berhati._**

 ** _Aku hidup jauh dari mereka berada, aku hidup hanya berusaha untuk tetap bernafas dan berusaha..._**

 ** _Untuk kembali ke hadapan mereka dan membuat mereka merasakan apa yang aku rasakan._**

 ** _Aku tak peduli jika mereka masih keluarga ayah atau ibuku._**

 ** _Atau mereka rekan kerja ayahku bahkan sahabat ibukku._**

 ** _Mereka yang membuatku berhati dingin. Mereka yang menciptakan semua rasa ini dalam diriku yang telah kupendam setelah sekian lama. Mereka yang menumbuhkan dendam dan rasa benci ini tanpa sengaja._**

 ** _Jadi..._**

 ** _Jangan pernah menyesal jika aku datang dan menghancurkan mereka semua—secara perlahan!_**

 ** _-RoP-_**

Suara kecipak air kran terdengar begitu nyaring disudut kamar mandi tepatnya diatas wastafel. Sesekali ia bercermin pada cermin yang ada tepat didepannya. Kemudian ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air kran. Dan kembali menatap cermin itu. Menatap dirinya sendiri dan bergumam yang entah ia tujukan pada siapa karena memang hanya ada dirinya di dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Saatnya keluar dari dunia yang sebenarnya, Jeon Wonwoo!" Dia menyeringai pada cermin itu, lebih tepatya menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo menoleh saat ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan tiba-tiba tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu.

"Wonu-ya? Kau sudah siap? Ayo, lebih baik kita bearangkat sekarang!" ajak seorang pemuda tampan berparas menawan. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil namun tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah, hyung! Tunggu sebentar!" balas Wonwoo, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi. Wonwoo kembali bercermin menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada di dalam cermin itu.

"Aku pastikan, kalian akan mengingatku seumur hidup!" gumam Wonwoo kedua matanya menatap tajam dan menyiratkan sebuah tatapan dingin yang siapapun bagi yang akan melihatnya akan mengurungkan niat mereka untuk mendekati pemuda datar berwajah emo itu.

...

"Kau yakin, tak perlu hyung temani masuk?" tanya pemuda tampan pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, hyung akan menjemputmu nanti! Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah ini, hyung harap kau bisa menahannya jika kau bertemu dengan mereka, okey?" lanjutnya, dan Wonwoo kembali hanya mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu, baik-baiklah Wonu!" pamitnya pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Seketika, Wonwoo mendongak.

"Doyoon hyung!" panggilnya membuat pemuda tampan yang ia panggil dengan "Doyoon hyung" itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Wonwoo tanda tanya.

"Ya?" sahut Doyoon.

"Jika aku lepas kontrol, aku mohon—maaf kan aku!" Wonwoo menunduk, dan Doyoon dengan segera mendekatinya serta mengelus surainya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu Wonu-ya, tapi! Kau tetap harus menahannya jangan membuat mereka curiga, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu, karena beberapa dari mereka sudah ada yang mengenalmu!" Wonwoo menatap kedua netra Doyoon.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya!" balas Wonwoo datar, Doyoon hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Wonwoo pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya. Doyoon menatap punggung Wonwoo yang semakin jauh dari penglihatannya, entah kenapa kedua matanya nanar menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membuat kesalahan seperti mereka Wonu-ya," lirihnya.

. . . . . .

Kekayaan, kekuasaan, kelimpahan, kemewahan, ketampanan semuanya mereka miliki tak ada satu pun yang cacat dalam hidup mereka. Sempurna, memang itu kata yang tetap untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana mereka hidup dalam kalangan atas, berkelas, dan serba kecukupan. Apapun yang mereka minta bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dituruti karena mereka memiliki segalanya.

Termasuk kedua kelompok tampan yang selalu menjadi pangeran pujaan hati di sekolah mereka, kelompok SVc dan Kelompok Vct. Kedua kelompok ini sangat berpengaruh bagi sekolah mereka, SVCT High School dimana orang tua merekalah pemiliknya. Kedua kelompok yang bersaudara dan memiliki nenek yang sama yaitu orang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Kedua kelompok yang saling berseteru untuk saling mengunggulkan masing-masingnya. Kedua kelompok yang tak pernah damai dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi seluruh penghuni sekolah entah siswa laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Kedua kelompok yang sangat berkuasa di sekolah mereka.

Kelompok SVc terdiri dari lima orang pemuda yang tampan, hm kita akan membahasnya satu persatu.

Pertama, leader dari SVc yang bernama Choi Seungcheol orang terkaya dan sangat berpengaruh di sekolah maupun di lingkup keluarganya. Seorang pemuda tampan kelas tingkat 3 yang ditakuti oleh semua orang karena ayahnya yang merupakan seorang pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang senjata api yang sudah bekerja sama dengan semua tentara angkatan darat, udara, dan laut bahkan hingga kepolisian. Sedangkan, ibunya seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik tiga rumah sakit besar di Seoul atas nama keluarga Choi. Seungcheol merupakan anak kedua dari dua bersaudara dan memiliki sepupu yang sangat dekat dengannya melebihi kakaknya sendiri yang bernama, Boo Seungkwan yang sudah Seungcheol anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, Seungkwan duduk di kelas tingkat 2. Seungcheol sangat patuh pada setiap ucapan neneknya dibandingkan kedua orang tuanya. Seungcheol seorang kapten club sepak bola di sekolahnya dan selalu mendapat prestasi belajar terburuk di sekolah, suka bersikap semena-mena, nakal, suka melanggar peraturan karena merasa bahwa ialah yang paling berkuasa dan itu bukan masalah baginya meski berkali-kali mendapat hukuman bersama teman-temannya.

Kedua, Hong Jisoo. Satu kelas dan satu tingkat dengan Seungcheol. Termasuk siswa yang berprestasi dengan nilai terbaik dan selalu masuk dalam 10 besar seangkatannya. Ayah Jisoo mendirikan sebuah perusahaan manajemen besar di Korea Selatan, Jepang, dan Amerika. Sedangkan, ibu Jisoo seorang professor di universitas ternama di Amerika. Jisoo merupakan anak tunggal yang jarang mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang tidak tinggal di Seoul melainkan di Amerika, maka dari itu ia sangat dekat dengan neneknya dibandingkan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Jisoo merupakan senior di club music, seorang pendiam tidak banyak bicara, kutu buku dan lebih banyak bertindak dari pada memerintah.

Ketiga, Lee Jihoon. Pemuda tampan yang manis yang masih duduk di kelas tingkat 2. Satu club music dengan Jisoo, dan berhasil menjadi seorang musisi dan produser di usianya yang masih muda akan tetapi buruk dalam nilai akademi di sekolahnya. Ayah Jihoon merupakan seorang pemilik perusahaan di bidang media elektronik sedangkan ibu Jihoon sudah tiada sejak ia berumur 6 tahun. Jihoon merupakan sepupu dari Kim Mingyu dan Lee Sokmin tapi tidak pernah saling berhubungan baik satu sama lain, ia memiliki seorang adik yang bernama Lee Chan yang masih duduk di kelas tingkat 1. Jihoon tidak begitu dekat pada ayahnya karena sering berseteru paham satu sama lain. Jihoon merupakan sosok yang dingin, ketus dan berucap kasar tanpa berfikir jika ucapannya itu menyakiti hati orang lain atau tidak.

Keempat, Chwe Hansol. Pemuda tampan berdarah campuran Korea-Amerika. Ayahnya memiliki perusahaan besar di bidang mesin dan teknologi yang bergerak di Korea, Inggris, dan Amerika. Ibu Hansol seorang model profesional yang terkenal di kalangan model papan atas karena pengalamannya di dunia model selama hampir 20 tahun. Hansol merupakan seseorang yang pemaksa hampir sama nakalnya dengan Seungcheol tapi ia juga masih labil karena masih duduk di kelas tingkat 2 sama dengan Seungkwan.

Kelima, Xu Minghao. Pemuda bergaris keturunan China. Pemuda yang satu-satunya terkenal di kalangan para B-boy Korea, China dan Jepang. Kedua orang tua Minghao sudah berpisah saat ia berumur 15 tahun karena ayah Minghao yang mengalami gulung tikar dalam menjalankan perusahaannya di China dan Jepang, dan membuat Minghao mau tidak mau harus ikut bersama ibunya di Korea yang tak lain seorang kepala sekolah di sekolahnya juga di beberapa universitas dan high school di Seoul, Busan, dan Daegu. Awalnya, sebelum orang tua Minghao berpisah, Minghao merupakan anak yang ramah dan disiplin juga tepat waktu. Tapi, sejak kedua orang tuanya berpisah Minghao berubah menjadi orang yang kasar dan mudah tersinggung juga pergaulannya yang mudah dipengaruhi oleh sekitarnya entah itu baik atau buruk. Minghao, duduk di kelas tingkat 2 sama dengan Jihoon, prestasinya dapat terhitung lumayan—buruk.

Berbeda dengan SVc berbeda pula dengan VCt, yang sama hanya jumlah anggotanya, yaitu 5 orang. Sebenarnya VCt masih terikat dan masih bersaudara dengan SVc. SVc terkenal dengan orang-orangnya yang suka berulah dan dingin sedangkan VCt terkenal orang-orang yang jahil dan suka bercanda meski candaan mereka sama menyakitkannya dan tujuan mereka sama, selalu menindas orang yang menurut mereka berada di kelas rendah atau orang yang berani menentang kedua kelompok ini.

Sama halnya dengan SVc, mungkin kalian juga ingin mengenal kelompok pemuda tampan lainnya yang termasuk dalam VCt, bukan?

Pertama, Kwon Soonyoung. Leader VCt yang suka berbuat seenaknya, jika Seungcheol suka berbuat semena-mena dengan menindas orang lain, maka Soonyoung suka mengganggu ketenangan orang lain, orang yang mudah tersinggung dan keras kepala. Soonyoung tinggal bersama ayahnya dan ibu tirinya, itulah sebabnya kadang Soonyoung tak suka dirumah dan selalu berperilaku berontak kepada orang tuanya. Ayah Soonyoung salah seorang kepala menteri pemerintahan Korea Selatan sedangkan ibu tirinya? Seorang pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang sandang. Soonyoung juga salah seorang siswa tidak beruntung yang mendapati posisi terburuk di peringkat akademiknya. Soonyoung duduk di kelas tingkat 2.

Kedua, Kim Mingyu. Seorang kapten basket yang suka tebar pesona kepada siswa laki-laki ataupun perempuan, mengaku bahwa dirinyalah yang paling tampan seantero sekolah bahwa seantero Korea. Hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya yang seorang pilot. Mingyu duduk di kelas tingkat 2 bersama dengan Soonyoung. Ia bersepupu dengan Jihoon dan Seokmin. Ia bisa berhubungan baik dengan semua keluarga Lee tapi tidak dengan Jihoon.

Ketiga, Yoon Jeonghan. Satu-satunya pemuda baik yang berhati malaikat, periang dan selalu mengutamakan persaudaraan dalam keluarga besarnya, selalu ingin menyatukan SVc dan VCt tapi selalu ditentang oleh Soonyoung. Tidak memiliki rasa benci pada SVc bahkan berhubungan baik kepada orang yang menjahatinya. Jeonghan merupakan anak tunggal, ayah Jeonghan seorang pemilik perusahaan kapal sedangkan ibunya seorang penyanyi asal Jepang. Jeonghan duduk di kelas tingkat 3, setingkat dengan Jun, Jisoo dan Seungcheol dan termasuk siswa dalam peringkat 10 besar siswa terbaik dan berprestasi.

Keempat, Lee Sokmin. Saudara sepupu Mingyu dan Jihoon. Seokmin, seorang penyebar virus kegilaan dan selalu membuat ide-ide yang tidak masuk akal untuk membalas dendam pada anak-anak SVc hingga mereka merasakan malu di depan umum sekaligus. Seokmin duduk di kelas tingkat 2 sama dengan Mingyu dan Soonyoung. Kedua orang tua Seokmin merupakan seorang anggota dewan perwakilan rakyat di Korea Selatan.

Kelima, Wen Junhui. Pemuda dingin dan tak berperasaan yang terkadang selalu menggunakan kekerasan. Satu tim basket dengan Mingyu dan Soonyoung. Jun duduk di kelas tingkat 3 sama dengan Jeonghan, Jisoo dan Seungcheol. Ayah Jun seorang pemilik perusahaan di bidang makanan dan minuman sedangkan ibunya seorang pemilik hotel dan resort di Busan dan Jeju.

. . . . . .

"Mingyu-ya oper kemari!" seru Jun pada Mingyu yang sedang membawa bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Mingyu melakukan drabbel sekali dan langsung mengopernya kepada Jun. Jun yang mendapat operan dari Mingyu dengan segera menangkapnya dan melemparnya ke ring basket yang memang jaraknya tak jauh darinya.

"Woow! Kita menang!" seru Soonyoung bersorak senang saat tim basketnya kembali mencetak poin.

"Latihan kali ini, sudah selesai! Kalian bisa istirahat sekarang!" ujar pelatih mereka kepada murid-muridnya yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan dari mereka.

Jun melempar sebuah botol mineral kepada Mingyu yang langsung Mingyu tangkap denga sigap.

"Hari ini, kau terlihat tidak fokus, ada apa Gyu-ya?" tanya Jun duduk di samping Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum tipis.

"Apa, ayahmu memarahimu lagi?" tanya Soonyoung. Mingyu mengulas senyum.

"Tidak! Dia tidak memarahiku!" jawab Mingyu seraya meletakkan botol minuman itu di kursi dimana dia dan kedua temannya duduk saat ini.

"Lalu?" tanya Jun ingin tahu. Mingyu kembali mengulum senyum samar.

"Dia memukulku!" Soonyoung dan Jun membulatkan kedua mata mereka.

"Yak! Kalian sudah selesai rupanya!" seru Seokmin yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Dimana Jeonghan hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

"Sedang di perpus. Kalian tahu? Dia sedang berseteru dengan Seungcheol dan teman-temannya di depan semua siswa pagi ini!" Seokmin memberitahu. Mingyu, Soonyoung, dan Jun mengulum senyum. "Eh, kenapa kalian malah tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" tanya Seokmin bingung. Soonyoung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Cha, lebih baik kita pergi kesana sekarang! Jarang sekali kita melihat Jeonghan hyung marah pada mereka bukan?" ajak Soonyoung yang diikuti oleh seringai dari semua teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi—kalian tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu, bodoh! Sikapmu benar-benar tidak bermoral!" ejek Jeonghan di hadapan semua siswa penghuni sekolah yang sedang berkerumun terutama di hadapan Seungcheol. Seungcheol mendecih, menatap tajam dan remeh pada Jeonghan.

"Kau bilang aku apa? Bodoh? Tidak bermoral?" Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya selangkah mendekati Jeonghan.

"Ya, itu benar! Tuan muda Choi Seungcheol, mereka juga manusia—manusia macam apa yang suka menindas manusia lain sepertimu?" tanya Jeonghan berani dan membuat Seungcheol lagi-lagi mendecih dan menatap pemuda cantik itu tersenyum sinis.

"Mereka memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu!" Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jeonghan yang membuat Jeonghan semakin menatapnya tajam. "Tidakkah kau tahu, jika Soonyoung juga sering melakukan hal yang sama? Kenapa kau mendukungnya dan justru melarangku, tuan muda Yoon yang terhormat?" lanjut Seungcheol yang bersamaan dengan tibanya Soonyoung, Mingyu, Seokmin, dan Jun dan ikut serta bergabung dalam kerumunan seru itu.

"Soonyoung?" Jeonghan membulatkan matanya meremeh Seungcheol. "Aku tidak pernah mendukung ataupun melarang siapapun, tapi—aku tidak pernah suka caramu bersikap pada orang lain Cheol!"

"Apa pedulimu? Kau lupa siapa aku?" tanya Seungcheol tajam, Jeonghan tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau juga lupa siapa aku? Kau lupa apa pesan nenek?" bagai di skakmat, Seungcheol diam tanpa kata dan membuat Jeonghan tersenyum menang. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau, Cheol! Tapi—tidak di depanku karena aku sangat tidak menyukainya!" Jeonghan memutar tubuhnya dan menatap seorang siswa laki-laki yang sudah babak belur tersungkur di lantai. "Pergilah sebelum kau mendapat yang lebih mengenaskan, dan kalian semua sedang apa? Apa yang kalian lihat, bubar!" titah Jeonghan yang langsung dituruti oleh semua siswa, tinggallah hanya Seungcheol, Jihoon, Hansol, Minghao, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Mingyu, Jun, dan Jeonghan tentu saja.

"Kau sudah melewati batas Yoon Jeonghan—" geram Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan tak kalah tajam dari yang sebelumnya, Seungcheol hendak mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk memukul Jeonghan namun, sebelum itu ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menahan tangan Seungcheol.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menoleh bersamaan mengira jika salah seorang dari teman mereka yang menghentikan tangan Seungcheol tapi praduga mereka ternyata salah. Seungcheol terkejut bukan main dan Jeonghan hanya memincingkan matanya melihat orang asing yang menolongnya.

Seungcheol diam tanpa kata, bahkan jika membaca ekspresi dari semua orang yang ada disana dapat kita lihat bahwa beberapa dari mereka semua tengah terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda datar yang tengah menahan tangan Seungcheol.

"Wahh, santapan baru?" pekik Mingyu menyeringai yang memang tak menyadari situasi dari orang-orang yang menatap tak biasa pada pemuda berwajah datar itu.

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa dia kemari?"_

 _"_ _Ini tidak mungkin—"_

 _"_ _Jeon Wonwoo?"_

 **TBC**

 _. . ._

 _"_ _Aku—anak baru disini. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, dimana kantor kesiswaan?" - Wonwoo_

 _. . ._

 _"_ _Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, hm? Aku rasa, kau semakin manis dan menggairahkan!" – Soonyoung_

 _. . ._

 _"_ _Karena aku—masih menyukaimu, Jeon Wonwoo!" - Seokmin_

 _. . ._

 _"_ _Kau tidak merindukanku?" – Jun_

 _. . ._

 _"_ _Hyung—kembalilah padaku!" - Hansol_

 _. . ._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jeon—Wonwoo?"_

 _. . ._

Annyeong readerdeul?

Sebenarnya ini ff lama yang aku tulis di hp sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu dan aku remake ke seventeen karena aslinya juga bukan yaoi tapi, aku harap reader pada suka ya karena aku rasa daripada nganggur di laptop jadi aku ganti main cast dan cast yang lainnya.

Want to next?

Dont forget to follow, favourite and review.

Kamsahamnida,

Bye bye

Kokoya Banana


	2. Chapter 2

"Wahh, santapan baru?" pekik Mingyu menyeringai yang memang tak menyadari situasi dari orang-orang yang menatap tak biasa pada pemuda berwajah datar itu.

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa dia kemari?"_

 _"_ _Ini tidak mungkin—"_

 _"_ _Jeon Wonwoo?"_

"O-Oh, maafkan aku! Jika aku lancang!" pemuda berwajah datar itu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Seungcheol dengan perlahan. Ia menatap Seungcheol dan Jeonghan canggung. "Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur hanya saja sedari tadi aku tidak melihat siswa disini dan kemudian menemukan kalian sedang—" pemuda yang tak lain Wonwoo itu berucap bingung dan kemudian memutar otaknya mencari topik pembicaraan untuk memecangkan keadaan dingin yang diakibatkan karena dirinya. "Aku—anak baru disini. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, dimana kantor kesiswaan?" tanya Wonwoo mengabaikan banyak sepasang mata yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kau bisa berjalan lurus dan akan menemui kelas musik, tepat di samping kanan kelas musik itulah kantor kesiswaannya!" Minghao yang menjawab dengan nada suara yang bingung, bingung? Tentu saja karena ia melihat reaksi semua saudaranya yang diam setelah mendapati kedatangan pemuda berjawah datar nan manis itu.

"Ah, terima kasih!" Wonwoo membungkkukkan badannya 90° dan berucap formal pada Minghao. Minghao hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. Sementara, tanpa memperdulikan pandangan mata yang membuat siapa saja akan salah tingkah jika melihatnya, Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan kerumanan siswa kalangan atas yang ia sangat tahu tengah berseteru itu. Dibalik itu, Wonwoo tersenyum simpul saat mendapati bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang dalam diam mengenalnya saat melihatnya di depannya dan tentu saja ia merasa senang saat mengetahu jika semua **_mantan kekasih-nya_** berkumpul di hadapannya.

...

Wonwoo menutup pintu kantor kesiswaan secara perlahan setelah ia mendapat penjelasan dimana nantinya kelasnya berada. Wonwoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas yang sudah diceritakan oleh kepala kesiswaan dimana tepat letaknya.

SRET!

Wonwoo terkejut saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan membawanya menuju atap sekolah barunya itu. Wonwoo hanya diam tapi sedikit meronta membuat genggaman dengan orang yang menarik tangannya itu sedikit membekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kwon Soonyoung! Lepaskan tanganku!" sentak Wonwoo saat orang yang ia tahu dengan jelas siapa pelaku si penarik tangan itu semakin membawanya hingga berada di atas atap sekolah yang sepi dan terasa sangat dekat dengan langit biru dan cerah itu.

Soonyoung melepaskan tangannya dari Wonwoo dan menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum tampannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, hm? Aku rasa, kau semakin manis dan menggairahkan!" ujar Soonyoung sedikit menyeringai. Wonwoo tidak mengindahkan dan memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap wajah tampan Soonyoung, yang juga salah satu mantan kekasihnya. "Yak! Jeon Wonwoo, aku sedang berbicara padamu!" seru Soonyoung keras dan menyentuh pipi Wonwoo, menolehkan agar kedua mata Wonwoo bertemu dengan kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Soonyoung melembut dengan selangkah ia mendekati Wonwoo. Wonwoo diam ditempatnya meskipun ia tahu pergerakan Soonyoung yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Yap, kau selalu sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada satupun yang berubah. Kau masih sama, Jeon Wonwoo yang memiliki banyak daya pikat!" sinis Soonyoung yang membuat Wonwoo kembali melengos. Wonwoo mendengus dan hendak membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Soonyoung. Namun, sebelum itu Soonyoung lebih bergerak cepat dan menarik tangan Wonwoo membawanya dan segera mencumbunya dengan penuh nafsu dan amarah.

Wonwoo berontak yang membuat Soonyoung lebih erat merengkuh pinggangnya dan lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Wonwoo memukul dada Soonyoung dengan keras meminta asupan oksigen. Namun, Soonyoung tak mengijinkannya. Bibirnya bergerak mengisap, menjilat, menggigit bibir bawah Wonwoo meminta agar si pemilik untuk ikut membalasnya.

Wonwoo mendorong dada Soonyoung dengan keras dan membuat Soonyoung terjungkal menjauh dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya serta mengelap saliva yang tercecer di area bibirnya.

"Shit! Bahkan, bibirmu masih semanis dan sekenyal dulu!" Soonyoung menyeringai dan melangkah mendekati Wonwoo, berhenti tepat di depan pemuda manis yang masih mengatur nafasnya. "Ingat, Won! Aku tidak suka pandangan orang-orang terhadapmu seperti tadi, terutama sampai kau bersentuhan dengan mereka. Dan, ingat! Meskipun kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa tapi kau akan tetap menjadi milikku. Apa pun yang akan terjadi! Kau mengerti!" ancam Soonyoung kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja.

Wonwoo mendengus. Harinya pasti takkan mudah di sekolah barunya.

.

.

.

"Baik anak-anak—hari ini, kalian akan kedatangan siswa baru!" ujar Jung saem saat setelah ia memasuki ruang kelas 3-a1 yang seketika mendapat keheningan dari para siswanya. "Sebelum kalian mengikuti jadwal kelas masing-masing, saya akan memberitahu kalian mengenai anggota baru di kelas ini!" Jung saem mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kelas dan mengisyaratkan untuk orang yang berada di luar kelas itu memasuki kelas barunya. "Masuklah!" titahnya.

Dengan langkah ringan, orang yang dimaksud Jung saem itu memasuki kelas barunya dan berdiri di depan kelas menatap semua teman-teman barunya.

"Silahkan, perkenalkan dirimu!" titah Jung Saem.

"Annyeong, perkenalkan—namaku Jeon Wonwoo!" cukup singkat padat dan jelas yang membuat siswa-siswi berbisik-bisik karena melihat parasnya yang begitu menawan dan mata tajamnya yang begitu terlihat berbeda. Wajah datarnya yang menambah kesan misterius dan membuat banyak siswa bertanya-tanya mengenai jati dirinya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" tanya Jung saem. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum pada guru cantik itu.

"Baiklah—untuk sementara kau bisa duduk di samping—" Jung saem mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. "Duduklah di samping Yoon Jeonghan!" lanjut Jung saem yang hanya diangguki oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju kursi kosong di belakang pojok dekat jendela dimana, disampingnya seorang pemuda yang sempat ia tolong tadi.

"Hey, kau siswa baru yang tadi bukan?" tanya Jeonghan ramah saat setelah Wonwoo duduk tepat di sampingnya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. "Jadi, namamu Jeon Wonwoo? Perkenalkan, namaku Yoon Jeonghan. Panggil saja aku Jeonghan!" Jeonghan memperkenalkan dirinya seraya mengulurkan tangannya, yang hanya ditanggapi senyum simpul dari Wonwoo namun tetap tak membalas uluran tangan Jeonghan yang diulurkan padanya.

Jeonghan kembali menarik tangan hampanya dan mencoba untuk bersikap akrab pada Wonwoo. Karena, bagaimanapun juga mulai hari ini Wonwoo adalah teman sebangkunya.

"Oh-ya! Apa pelajaran pertamamu hari ini?" tanya Jeonghan ramah.

" _anatomi_!" jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan kelas pertamaku juga _anatomi_. Kelas paling menyebalkan. Tapi, sebaiknya kita pergi ke kelas _anatomi_ sekarang. Apa kau sudah mendapat bukunya?" tanya Jeonghan. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa menggunakan bukuku. Kita bisa menggunakannnya berdua. Kau setuju?" tawar Jeonghan. Wonwoo kembali hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya bersamaan dengan Jeonghan yang juga ikut berdiri dan Jung saem yang sudah keluar dari kelas mereka sedari tadi.

"Jadi, kau pindahan darimana?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Changwon!" jawab Wonwoo singkat. Jeonghan hanya mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah ini?" tanya Jeonghan lagi. Wonwoo menarik nafas, ia sebal dengan orang yang terlalu banyak bertanya.

 _"_ _Karena, aku ingin menghancurkanmu dan semua saudaramu!"_ batin Wonwoo yang pasti tidak akan dapat Jeonghan dengar.

"Wonwoo?" panggil Jeonghan yang tak mendapat balasan dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo terkesiap dan menoleh menatap Jeonghan. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Jeonghan. Wonwoo menggeleng cepat dan kembali tersenyum. "Oh, tunggu! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat kelas _anatomi_ hari ini?" tanya Jeonghan mengganti topik lain.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Jika kau mendapat kelas _anatomi_ hari ini, itu berarti setelah itu kau mendapat kelas bisnis. Biasanya seperti itu. Ada beberapa siswa, yang jadwalnya sama persis dengan siswa yang lain. Dan, jika hari ini jadwalmu sama dengan jadwalku, ada kemungkinan seterusnya pun kita akan berada di kelas yang sama! Dan, mungkin itu akan menjadi hari yang buruk sebagai hari pertamamu disini!" terang Jeonghan. Wonwoo memincingkan matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan kalimat yang sama membuat Jeonghan berfikir bahwa mungkin saja Wonwoo hanya mengusai beberapa kosa kata di dunia ini.

"Kau ingat pasal tadi pagi?" tanya Jeonghan. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong masalah itu, aku belum berterima kasih padamu bukan?" ujar Jeonghan.

"Lupakan terima kasihmu, dan lanjutkan saja ucapanmu!" pinta Wonwoo datar.

"Ah, maafkan aku! Kau ingat mereka semua?" ulang Jeonghan yang hanya diangguki oleh Wonwoo. "Kemungkinan besar, kau akan sering bertemu dengan mereka!" lanjut Jeonghan yang membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

 _"_ _Shit! Kenapa sebelumnya aku tidak melihat jadwal yang sudah Doyoon hyung atur? Akan menjadi masalah jika aku bertemu mereka di satu tempat dalam waktu yang sama!"_ batin Wonwoo kesal.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai. Jika boleh kuberi saran, jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang-orang yang berada di dalam sana. Mereka adalah orang yang tidak punya sopan santun karena mereka mempunyai kekuasaan disini!" pesan Jeonghan hendak membuka pintu sebelum suara Wonwoo menginterupsinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Wonwoo datar. Jeonghan tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya menatap Wonwoo ramah.

"Semua orang menganggapku sama seperti mereka. Itu memang benar, karena aku dan mereka memiliki nenek yang sama tapi—kekuasaan bukan hal yang terpenting untukku. Aku hanya ingin mereka bersatu dan saling menyayangi layaknya seorang saudara~" balas Jeonghan seraya memegang pundak Wonwoo. "Cha! Kita masuk sekarang!" ajaknya menarik tangan Wonwoo memasuki kelas _anatomi_ mereka.

Dan, disinilah Wonwoo berdiri di depan sebuah kelas yang begitu banyak patung organ manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan. Disinilah ia berdiri dimana beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dalam diam, membatin, terkejut dengan kehadirannya dan jangan lupakan dengan tangan Wonwoo yang masih di genggam oleh Jeonghan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

 _"_ _Kenapa Wonwoo bisa bersama Jeonghan?"_ batin Seungcheol menahan rasa panas cemburu yang membakar hatinya.

 _"_ _Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Dan, kenapa Jeonghan hyung menggandeng tangannya? Apa dia lupa mengenai ancamanku tadi?"_ batin Soonyoung seketika ekspresinya berubah menjadi kelam.

 _"_ _Ya ampun, Wonu hyung kenapa ia bisa satu kelas denganku?"_ batin Seokmin menatap Wonwoo dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya.

 _"_ _Shit, kenapa Wonu bisa ada disini? Apa dia memiliki kelas yang sama?"_ batin Jun yang memijat pelipisnya pening.

 _"_ _Ah, Wonu hyung~dia sekarang sudah berada di depanku. Ya ampun~aku akan semakin tidak bisa melupakannya apa lagi~bibir itu, mata itu, Tuhan~dia bisa membuat adik kecilku bangun setiap harinya!"_ batin Hansol yang justru berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah, Yoon Jeonghan. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Jung saem sudah mengatakan jika mungkin anak kelasnya akan datang terlambat karena ada siswa baru. Hm, apakah dia siswa barunya?" tanya Lee saem, guru _anatomi_. Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Ya, saem. Dia Jeon Wonwoo, teman sebangkuku sekarang!" tutur Jeonghan yang membuat beberapa siswa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _"_ _Ini buruk, bagaimana bisa Wonwoo sekelas dengan Jeonghan? Aku harus protes!"_ batin Seungcheol geram.

 _"_ _Ya ampun, bahkan aku kalah start dengan Jeonghan hyung!"_ batin Seokmin merana.

 _"_ _Aku rasa aku harus pindah kelas!"_ batin Jun seraya menatap Jeonghan iri.

 _"_ _Ya ampun, aku tidak bisa melihat Wonu-ku bersanding dengan orang lain meskipun itu Jeonghan hyung sekalipun. Andaikan aku sudah kelas 3. Ah, apa mungkin aku harus melakukan kelas ekselerasi. Tidak-tidak otakku pasti tidak mau berkompromi denganku saat ini!"_ batik Soonyoung berdecak dalam hatinya.

 _"_ _Huft, betapa beruntungnya Jeonghan hyung. Aku iri padanya!"_ batin Hansol yang tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ah, jadi namamu Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Lee saem ramah, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. "Aku Lee Sun Ha, guru _anatomi_. Selamat datang di kelas barumu!" sambut Lee saem ramah.

"Terima kasih banyak, saem!" ujar Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya 90° dan berucap formal.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua boleh duduk sekarang!" Lee saem mempersilahkan, yang langsung dituruti oleh Jeonghan maupun Wonwoo.

Jeonghan dan Wonwoo segera duduk berdampingan tanpa memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang terus saja menatap mereka. Jeonghan yang duduk diantara Wonwoo dan Mingyu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas menatap semua saudaranya yang kini tengah menatap kearahnya, hampir semua.

"Yak! Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu?" tanya Jeonghan keras yang seketika membuat Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Jun, dan Hansol salah tingkah dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain.

"Apa?!" balas Seungcheol menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kau melihat apa? Kedua bola matamu sampai memerah, kau tahu itu?" tanya Jeonghan lagi. Seungcheol meneguk ludahnya gusar dan tak menanggapi ucapan Jeonghan namun kedua matanya sesekeli melirik kearah Wonwoo yang tengah fokus pada Lee saem yang tengah menerangkan stuktur organ plankton.

...

"Kemana kau setelah ini?" tanya Jeonghan saat setelah ia dan Wonwoo selesai kelas bisnis dan datanglah waktu istirahat mereka. Wonwoo diam sejenak.

"Aku—ingin berkeliling saja. Aku harus beradaptasi di sekolah ini!" jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa kau keberatan jika aku menemanimu?" tanya Jeonghan menawarkan diri. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau tidak istirahat?" tanya Wonwoo. Jeonghan menggeleng.

"Aku bosan melihat kau tahu siapa, bukan? Pasti mereka bertengkar atau membuat ulah di kantin. Dan, setelah aku melihatmu entah kenapa aku merasa lebih nyaman bersamamu!" tutur Jeonghan. "Apa kau mau berteman denganku?" lanjut Jeonghan. Wonwoo tersenyum samar.

 _"_ _Bagus, aku bisa memanfaatkannya! Melaluinya aku bisa menghancurkan keluarga besar itu satu persatu!"_ batin Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa menjadi teman pertama bagiku!" balas Wonwoo, Jeonghan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Akan aku ant—"

"Jeonghan hyung!" panggil Seokmin membuat Jeonghan dan Wonwoo seketika menoleh dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Kau tidak ke kantin? Soonyoung hyung mencarimu!" Seokmin memberitahu.

"Tapi—aku akan mengantar Wonwoo untuk berkeliling di sekitar sekolah~" Jeonghan berniat menolak namun Seokmin tetap tak menyerah untuk mencari cara agar Jeonghan tidak bersama Wonwoo.

"Tapi~katanya ini sangat penting hyung! Oh—ayolah hyung, temui saja dia kau tahu bukan. Soonyoung hyung seperti apa? Bagaimana jika dia membuat ulah? Kau mau itu terjadi?" alasan yang bagus Lee Seokmin, kau benar-benar lihai dalam pasal mengelabui orang termasuk saudaramu sendiri.

"Huft! Baiklah! Maaf, Wonwoo mungkin lain kali aku akan menemanimu!" sesal Jeonghan. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah!" balas Wonwoo. Jeonghan mengangguk dan berbalik melangkah menuju kantin bersamaan dengan Wonwoo yang juga hendak mengelilingi sekolah barunya. Namun, baru sedetik ia melangkah sebuah tangan menahannya dan langsung menariknya menuju tempat dimana tidak akan ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"Seokmin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit memberontak dengan tarikan tangan Seokmin yang sedikit kasar dan menariknya menuju kamar mandi.

Seokmin membawa Wonwoo ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan mengunci bilik itu. Seokmin mendorong tubuh Wonwoo hingga punggung Wonwoo bertabrakan dengan tembok sekat bilik yang mereka masuki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo panik. Sementara, Seokmin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo bisa merasakan deru nafas Seokmin.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu, hyung!" balas Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah! Lepaskan aku!" pinta Wonwoo yang tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Seokmin.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?" tanya Seokmin menatap kedua mata kelam Wonwoo.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagiku. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan denganmu. Jadi, jangan pernah mengurusi urusanku!" seru Wonwoo dingin.

"Tentu saja, aku peduli hyung! Karena, aku—" Seokmin mendekati wajah Wonwoo yang membuat bibirnya hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir Wonwoo. "Karena aku—masih menyukaimu, Jeon Wonwoo!" Seokmin menatap kedua mata Wonwoo kemudian ia menarik nafasnya. "Apa baru saja ada yang mencium bibirmu?" tanya Seokmin yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi dingin dan tak selembut sebelumnya.

Wonwoo mendongak dan tak sengaja kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Seokmin. Wonwoo diam dan tetap pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Wonwoo mendorong dada bidang Seokmin dengan keras yang membuat suara gaduh pada sekat tembok bilik itu. Wonwoo dengan keras membuka pintu bilik itu dan menutupnya dengan sedikit bantingan. Sementara, Seokmin yang masih berdiri di dalam bilik itu tersenyum samar.

"Akan ku pastikan, kau kembali ke dalam pelukanku—Jeon Wonwoo!"

.

.

.

Wonwoo keluar kamar mandi dengan ekspresi wajah kesal bukan main.

"Belum genap 24 jam aku berada di sekolah sialan ini, kenapa begitu banyak yang sudah mengganggu ketenanganku?" geram Wonwoo sebal.

"Yak, Jeon Wonwoo!" panggil seseorang yang berdiri bersandar dengan tampannya di tiang dekat kamar mandi dimana Wonwoo keluar tadi. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik badan. Hm, siapa lagi sekarang? Wonwoo sangat mengingat siapa orang yang tengah menyeringai itu, Wen Junhui.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya seorang pemuda berwajah garis keturunan cina menatapnya penuh senyum tampannya seraya berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang diam mematung menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya setelah ia tepat berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendengus malas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja bukan?" ketus Wonwoo rasa kesalnya tumbuh berkali-kali lipat. Pemuda itu tertawa miring.

"Kau tidak berubah dan masih tetap sama!" ujarnya.

 _"_ _Ya ampun, bagaimana caranya agar aku menghidari orang ini?"_ batin Wonwoo sengsara.

"Ah, annyeong Lee saem!" seru Wonwoo tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya dan membuat Jun seketika menoleh namun tidak mendapati siapa-siapa disana. Tak ingin membuat kesempatan yang tidak datang dua kali itu, Wonwoo dengan segera berlari dari hadapan Jun. Sementara, Jun yang tahu bahwa ia telah dibohongi hanya menyeringai kecil karena ulah lucu Wonwoo yang berusaha untuk menghindarinya.

.

.

.

"Hah! Untung saja aku bisa segera kabur dari pria ingusan sepertinya. Huft, kau harus tahan Jeon Wonwoo! Bersabarlah!" Wonwoo mengelus dadanya sabar setelah ia berhasil kabur dari pemuda bermarga Wen itu. Wonwoo berbalik badan dan tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan orang yang harus membuat kesabarannya berkali-kali lipat.

"Annyeong, hyung-ie!" sapa Hansol, pemuda berwajah keturunan Korea-Amerika itu tersenyum cerah menatap Wonwoo yang justru menatap jijik padanya.

"Hm, apa lagi?" tanya Wonwoo ketus seolah sedari tadi Hansol-lah yang telah mengganggunya.

"Eoh, ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kita sudah 3 minggu tidak bertemu, apa kau sudah mendapat penggantiku? Secepat itu kah?" tanya Hansol dengan wajah bocahnya. Wonwoo mendengus.

"Dengar Chwe Hansol, aku banyak urusan dan aku mohon, semohon-mohonnya! Jangan menggangguku, kau mengerti?" pinta Wonwoo melas karena ia sudah benar-benar lelah.

"Hyung~kenapa kau seperti ini padaku? Apa kurangnya dariku?" tanya Hansol dengan rengekan.

"Hansol, kau masih terlalu muda bagiku. Kau bisa mencari pengganti lebih baik dariku. Jadi, lupakan aku dan anggap saja aku adalah kakak kelasmu, bukan mantan kekasihmu, okey?" pinta Wonwoo lembut. Hansol mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hyung—kembalilah padaku!" tutur Hansol to the point yang membuat Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Seketika itu, Wonwoo mengetuk dua kali kepala Hansol dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku sudah melupakanmu, kau dengar itu? kau dengar apa yang aku ucapkan bukan?" ujar Wonwoo yang langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hansol yang dalam hitungan menit setelah itu akan merengek, menggelayut manja padanya. Dan, Wonwoo sangat muak dengan sifat Hansol yang seperti itu jika ia dalam mode 'ada maunya'.

"Wonu hyung~" panggil Hansol merengek yang hendak melangkah menyusul Wonwoo.

"Eoh, Hansol-ie—" panggil seseorang yang membuat Hansol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan, menatap siapa kiranya si pemanggil suara.

"Kwan-ie? Ada apa?!" sinis Hansol ketus.

"Yak, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Seungkwan, adik sepupu Seungcheol.

"Jika kau bertanya padaku dimana Seungcheol hyung, maaf! Aku tidak tahu Kwan-ie..." sesal Hansol menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan seperti _'tolong, jangan ganggu aku sekarang!'_.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari Seungcheol hyung. Kebetulan saja, aku melihatmu dengan siswa baru itu. Dia siswa baru yang dibicarakan siswa-siswi lain bukan?" tanya Seungkwan. Hansol hanya mengangguk. "Itu berarti dia yang sudah berani menahan tangan Seungcheol hyung, kenapa kau tadi berbicara dengannya?" tanya Seungkwan ingin tahu.

"Itulah masalahnya, aku sedang memperingatkannya. Tapi—ya seperti itulah! Sudahlah, Kwan-ie kau tak perlu mengurusinya. Itu akan membuang waktumu!" Seungkwan mengangguk percaya.

"Hm, mungkin kau benar!"

...

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya lelah seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat dimana satu-satunya yang tidak begitu ramai. Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajah emo-nya hingga tanpa sadar jika ada orang yang berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia membiarkan Wonwoo untuk tetap memejamkan kedua matanya dan tak menyadari kehadirannya. Kedua netranya menatap wajah damai Wonwoo yang terpejam dengan seulas senyum yang terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jeon—Wonwoo?" lirihnya setelah hampir 15 menit menatap wajah datar itu. Seketika, Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya dan terkesiap saat mengetahui jika ada orang lain yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Seung-Seungcheol hyung?" pekik Wonwoo terkejut.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya beralih duduk di samping Wonwoo. Wonwoo diam terpaku, berbeda dengan sikapnya saat bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya, ia lari dan menghindar tapi disaat Seungcheol yang datang, mantan kekasih pertamanya. Entah kenapa, ia hanya bisa diam dan duduk termangu di tempatnya.

"Ti-tidak!" balas Wonwoo gugup.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" tanya Seungcheol. Wonwoo hanya diam. "2 tahun? Atau 3 tahun? Aku tak begitu mengingatnya." Seungcheol berbasa-basi. Sementara, Wonwoo tetap diam, tak berniat untuk membalas ucapan pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu mengenai sekolah ini? Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini!" Wonwoo tetap diam dan tidak berniat untuk membalas penuturan Seungcheol. "Dan, aku rasa kau menyukai sekolah ini bukan?" tanya Seungcheol lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab setiap pertanyaanku, Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Aku rasa, tidak ada yang perlu aku jawab hyung. Semuanya hanyalah omong kosong untukku!" balas Wonwoo datar tanpa menatap Seungcheol yang kini tengah menatapnya tertarik.

"Begitu? Jadi, apa menurutmu lebih tertarik dengan para pemuda di sekolah ini dan menjadi perhatian mereka, bukankah begitu maksudmu?" sinis Seungcheol menyebalkan, seketika Wonwoo langsung menoleh menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Wonwoo masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Oh, ayolah Jeon! Tak usah bersikap polos dihadapanku! Jadi, ada berapa mantan kekasihmu di sekolah ini?" tanya Seungcheol yang penuturannya tidak pernah Wonwoo duga sebelumnya. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gusar. Bagaimana Seungcheol bisa tahu?

 **TBC**

 _. . ._

 _"_ _Siapa yang pertama?"_

 _. . ._

 _"_ _Jeon Wonwoo, belum genap satu minggu. Namamu, sudah menjadi tersohor di seluruh penjuru sekolah ini. Bahkan, mengalahkan kepopuleranku!"_

 _. . ._

 _"_ _Aku ingin—dia yang melayaniku!"_

 _. . ._

 _"_ _Hyung, kau tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini?"_

 _. . ._

 _"_ _Aku ingin kau menemukan Wonu-ku. Tapi—jangan sampai ada yang mendengar kabar jika Wonwoo benar-benar masih hidup!"_

 _. . ._

Annyeong readerdeul...

Lama sekali, author sudah tidak update. Jeongmall mianhae... ini dikarenakan sibuknya author yang sedang kelas 12 yang tinggal menghitung hari dari hari UN-nya. Mohon doa restunya ya...

Jangan khawatir reader-nim...

Author tetep akan update fanfic lainnya, In This Rain, Rival, Ma Mind, dan Be Trapped meskipun updatenya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Jeongmall mianhae. Author harap raeder semua bisa memaklumi ya.

Salam dari, Kokoya Banana

 **Special Thanks to:**

 ** _kiddongim, Yeri960, Pearl Metal Gold, KimAnita, Hyuniiee, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, anxiety, caratnew, Zizisvt, cheonsave, Beanienim_**

 ** _dan juga untuk para reader yang sudah mem-follow dan fav bahkan sempetin baca ff ini._**

 ** _Kamsahamnida_**

Mianhae, karena belum bisa balas review satu-satu. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...


End file.
